Naruto! The Mystic River Filler!
by Skitty Miaow
Summary: Hinata finds an old map which sets the four gennin Kunoichi off on a mission! Lady Tsunade sees this as a great opportunity for some evil! Expect OOC and Pairings!
1. Chapter 1

I often talk about my ideas for fictions. Rarely do I put my ideas down. But, I thought this one could eventually go in a cute direction. I've used the English dub instead of Japanese mainly because I'm too lazy to type "dattebayo" or a simple "kun" at the end of someone's name. But I do like both versions, so don't flame me for that . Please!

This "filler" would take place some time after Sakura's training with Tsunade begins, but before the two and a half year gap!  
Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto! 3 Oh! And expect a lot of OOCness in this fic at certain parts! XD:

Naruto!

The Mystic River Filler!

Expect some OOC and Pairings.

Her pale eyes scanned the old map carefully. Surely it was just a myth. _I should take this to Sakura_, she decided. A glimpse of hope lingered in her half closed eyes. If such a place existed then maybe her one wish would be granted! "N-n-naruto!" She stammered out loud.

"Lady Hinata?"

She turned quickly, cursing her older cousin to herself. "Um, hello brother! I was, um, going out to meet Sakura today!"

Neji watched in fascination as Hinata silently left the garden. Frowning slightly, he tried to picture what he had seen on the piece of paper – a map of some sort. But where would the quiet girl have received such an ancient looking parchment? Shrugging the doubting thoughts from his mind he remembered his planned meeting with Tenten. If he were late for training she would definitely rub it in his face.

* * *

Hinata leaned against an old, twisted tree. Panting , she slowly levered herself to the ground. In her left fist, she clutched the map. Delicately she folded the paper and slid it into her pocket. In the distance she could see Ino and Sakura. Gaining some more motivation she jumped to her feet. "H-hey! S-sakura! Ino!" The two girls stopped walking and turned to face her. One girl was grinning cheerfully, with shining blue eyes and golden blond hair. The other seemed to possess a worried look, her green eyes full of sorrow. Ever since Sasuke left, her emotions had been up and down like an unbalanced seesaw. She brushed her pink hair from her eyes and glanced at the approaching blue haired girl. "Oh, Hinata! What's wrong?"

After blurting out about the map, she nervously placed her fingers together.

Ino's eyes widened. "You mean, if we found this mystic river and bathed in it, our deepest desire would be fulfilled?" She grinned at Sakura, "Hey! Get Lady Tsunade to turn this into a mission!"

Sakura shook her head, "I don't think she would agree to a mission like that." Ino huffed at Sakura, while Hinata lowered her head.

Sensing her disappointment, Sakura smiled slowly, "But I can try my best… And if we can't get it as a mission… We could ask for it as a vacation." Her weary eyes seemed to lift at the idea.

Grinning madly, Ino gave the thumbs up, "You go billboard-brow! It would do us all good!"

"Thank you Ino-pig."

* * *

Tsunade examined the map, turning it this way, and then that way continuously. Jiriya leaned over her shoulder, his face bright with the idea of young girls bathing in such a luxurious river. Her eye beginning to twitch, Tsunade rose of the chair. "You PERVERT!" She brought her fist swiftly down onto Jiriya's head. He winced under the brutal force of the Fifth Hokage. He muttered under his breath. "I knew what you were thinking, idiot. You're like a moth to an open flame when it comes to women!"

Sakura stood patiently as the legendary Sannin heckled one another. Within five minutes, Tsunade turned her attention back to Sakura. "I wouldn't classify this as a highly ranked mission, but if such a river _does _exist then it could be dangerous."

"It could be dangerous?" Sakura's mouth formed an "O" of bewilderment.

Her eyes narrowed, Tsunade stood up. "If this is true, then imagine how much danger we would be in if the likes of Orochimaru found this river! His most terrible desire could come true!" Jiriya paused in mid simper (Tsunade had obviously hit him a little harder than necessary), "He could destroy us."

"That's true." All joking tones had been removed from Jiriya's normal chirpy side. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I plan on making a team of four capable gennin. Sakura. You are team leader for this mission. Assemble three other gennin and set off tomorrow!"

"Yes! Lady Tsunade!"

"Now GO!" Tsunade barked.

Within a second, Sakura had left the Hokage's office. Jiriya chuckled. "Do you think such a place exists?" Tsunade shrugged and returned to her paper work.

A nervous tap at the door made her eyes glance up, "Shizune. Enter."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Tsunade." Shizune's dark eyes wandered aimlessly about the room.

"You never bother with such formalities."

Shizune nodded, "Um, it's Naruto. He insists he gets put on another mission…"

Sighing, Jiriya glanced out the window, "I better disappear then. The kid thinks I'm still on a mission."  
Tsunade nodded, and he left. Shizune nervously wrung her hands. "What shall I do? He's desperate to find more information on Sasuke."

For a minute, a wild flicker of evil flashed across the beautiful Hokage's face. "Send for the chunnin Shikamaru. I can put them on a mission that may keep them busy."

* * *

By that evening the four gennin had been alerted of their mission. Sakura smiled with pride at her choice of a team. Of course, Hinata had been chosen, mainly because of the whole thing being her idea. But the Byakugan was a great technique to have on the team. Ino had also been placed on the team. Her mind techniques were incredible, much to Sakura's shock. Her own skill's still weren't up to much, but with regular trainging from Tsunade, her medic skills were becoming more convienient. Lastly Sakura had decided to ask Konoha's special weapon's mistress, Tenten. All four were busy preparing their supplies for the journey, not sure how long they would be gone. Little did they know that another team was also packing, for a mission quite like theirs...

* * *

The four girls met and left the quiet village of Konoha. "I-it sure is pretty in the morning sun." Hinata whispered.

Ino grinned, "Of course. But we're prettier!"

Smiling at her friend's huge ego, Sakura handed the map to Hinata. "It's up to you. Without you, we wouldn't get this mission!"

A deep red filled Hinata's face, but she took the lead.

Within minutes the four girls began to talk about gossip and well, girly things.

"So Tenten, who'd ya fancy?"

Sighing at her subtality Tenten smiled at Ino, "Well, I have taken quite a liking to Neji…"

The girls gasped. Sakura squealed, "Aw no way! Cute!"

Hinata smiled shyly. "M-maybe b-brother likes you t-too?" Eyes wide, Tenten smiled and shook her head. The question was soon flung at Hinata who nearly collapsed out of nerves.

"Is it Kiba??"  
"Shino.. ew, nevermind!"

"Did you like Sasuke too??!"

"What about Shikamaru?? He's quite clever?!"

"It's Lee??"

"Not Gaara??!"

The girls continued bombarding the helpless girl with names until she squeaked a simple syllable out. "Na!"

Ino frowned, "Na.. Nara? No, you would have nodded at Shikamaru's first name."

Tenten rolled the "Na" around on her tongue.

Suddenly, Sakura realised. Frozen to the spot, she opened her mouth and closed it like a fish without water. Ino noticed, and threatened to slap her silly if she didn't tell the others.

"Are you all stupid?!? She fancies Naruto!"

* * *

End of chapter one.

Ah! So Hinata has admitted her crush to the girls! Okay, I know they've probably guessed in the anime/manga but this is fan made P I hope you've enjoyed, and I hope to hear some feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto!

The Mystic River Filler!

Expect some OOC and pairings!

"Why are we doing such a boring mission? I'd rather gather clues for Sasuke's location! Believe it!" Naruto gruffly yelled.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm just following orders. Personally I find it too troublesome."

Neji and Kiba nodded. Stalking four gennin may be fun for the more experienced pervert, but training was a top priority. "I wonder why they ran away though." Neji pondered.

Naruto shrugged, "Who cares? The quicker we find them, the quicker we get home." A thought struck his mind as he left the gates of Konoha. "If Sakura gets in trouble I can save her! She'll love me for it!"

"Arf!" Akamaru popped his head out of Kiba's jumper. "He says let's go then!"

* * *

Shizune stood still. Her face was an image of pure shock. "You are evil."  
Tsunade grinned. "I call it my own personal amusement. Besides, it COULD be a trap after all. I'm just taking necessary precautions."

"You told them they ran away."

"All for fun, fun for all. I bet you they still don't catch up with them." She chuckled, evilly.

* * *

According to Hinata's map, the legendary river was in the heart of a beautiful forest. The group of four had found a huge enchanting forest. From the outside, the leaves of the huge trees glittered in the sun. The entrance to the storybook looking forest was hard to find. It was hidden between two smaller trees. Hinata thought they looked quite like guardians.

The forest was just as breathtaking on the inside. However the overgrowth of loose branches and vines was fairly thick. Tenten withdrew a kunai and slashed gracefully at any obstructions. Her face was stern as she aimed with precision. Underfoot dead leaves marked out a path. Every footstep made a crunching noise. Ino glared at the ground. "Sh! We're kunoichi! We're elegant and quiet! Stupid leaves!"

"Hell yeah!" Sakura muttered in agreement. "Elegant!"

Hinata surveyed the map. "T-the forest seems quite… um, big. I'm sorry!" She bowed her head apologetically, "I didn't realise!"

The other girls gave her awkward looks. "It's okay Hinata. We're a team, and this is a mission." Sakura smiled. "It could be a lava filled cavern, but we would still complete the mission!"

Her confidence and encouragement made Hinata smile.

Ino yawned noisily. "We've been travelling for quite some time. I say we make camp here!" She sat down and pulled her rucksack from her shoulders. Tenten followed suit, but Sakura glanced around.

"It seems safe enough. No wild animals, or snakes." She took her bag and slowly began bringing out food. "It's a good thing we've brought a camouflaged tent, just in case."

After the girls got refuelled they began setting up the tent. "Hell yeah!" Sakura exclaimed, "We don't need any boys help! Cha!"

* * *

A deep roar alerted Naruto he was slightly hungry. "Dah," He groaned, "We so need girls, believe it!"

Shooting him a warning look, Shikamaru began digging in his own bag, "Girls are troublesome. And so are you. I told you to bring plenty of food."

Naruto flashed his famous grin and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, the mission didn't seem too bothersome."

Grudgingly Neji handed him a roll. "If you don't eat, you'll become weak." Kiba rolled his eyes as he handed Naruto some water. Akamaru gave a mocking bark as he prepared to eat his own special food.

Pouting, Naruto faced away from the others. "Why are Sakura and the others being so selfish? They know that Konoha is still gaining its dignity back after the Chunnin Exams." He sighed, "Shikamaru, you're right. Girl's are a pain."

"What I don't understand," Kiba spoke, his mouth full of food, "Is how Akamaru can't pick up their scent?"

While the others contemplated this revelation, Shikamaru placed his finger tips together and sat in his thinking pose. "What if they didn't run away?"

"Wha?" Naruto screeched, "But didn't Tsunade say they ran away?"

Shikamaru gazed at Naruto impatiently. "What if… They were kidnapped?"

The tension in the group rose, until they could not stare at each other.

"That's not possible!" Neji and Kiba snapped in unison.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Worried?"

Kiba picked at a blade of grass, a deep red settling on his cheeks. "Hinata isn't careless…"

Scoffing, Neji shrugged, "If someone kidnapped Tenten, I'd feel sorry for _them_."

* * *

The tent was… homely. Huddled together for extra warmth and security, the girls couldn't sleep.  
"Kya!" Ino screamed out, "I'm just too excited! What if this river is real??"  
Sakura smiled faintly, "What would you wish for?"  
"To become acknowledged as a decent ninja." Tenten muttered, the first one to break the pondering silence.

The others nodded, Tenten wanted to become as good – if not better – than her deceased parents, to make their spirits proud.  
Ino and Sakura responded at the same time, "For Sasuke to return!" They both glared at each other, realising they would always rival in this part of life.

As usual, Hinata was the last to answer. She seemed reluctant to answer, but the girls pressured her into it. "F-fine. I um, would wish for Sasuke's return too." Everyone gasped, and gawked at her.  
"W-w-why??" Ino squealed, "You could wish for _him _to accept you, instead, you wish for someone you barely know to return?"  
A delicate smile possessed Hinata's pretty face, "But if Sasuke returned, so many people would become happy. Especially Naruto…"

* * *

The night passed, and morning arrived. The girls had already set out, closer to the river than they realised. Even closer to the girls were the boys. Akamaru was still having difficulty picking up the scent of the girls, but it wasn't hard to notice the trail TenTen had left behind.  
"So it seems they weren't kidnapped." Shikamaru muttered. In his mind he was busily piecing the puzzle of the girls leaving together. Something seemed to be out of place.

* * *

Walking, walking, walking. Inner Sakura moaned and swore about the distance they had came. No one else heard of course, but Sakura grimaced at her own thoughts. Everyone else was still excited about the mission, and the fact it could heal so many problems. Guilt panged through her veins. The only one who was wishing for a selfless deed was Hinata, who was aiming to help others. Sakura let her thoughts drown her, until she heard Tenten squeal. She snapped out of her daze, shocked at the sound Tenten had made. It was so girlish that it was unnatural. Tenten was well known for being a bit of a tom boy. "That's it!" She heard Ino cheering, "That's really IT!"  
A small sigh escaped her lips, so the river itself was true.

* * *

Gee I haven't updated this story in a LONG time. But don't worry! I think there will only be one more chapter to go! I hope it wasn't too lame… Or boring…

If you've read this fic so far, thanks


End file.
